Call Me
by idekwthimdoin
Summary: Dean talks Sam into calling his crush, and is confused when his own phone starts ringing. (Wincest)


**A/N quick fic, from a prompt from .com**

 **Sam is 16, Dean is 20, hope u guys like it.**

"The hell are you doing out there in the snow?" Dean demanded when he found Sam standing outside their motel, pacing.

"Should I do it?" Sam asked, not slowing his pace, eyes wide.

"Do what?" came Dean's confused reply.

"Should I call _them_?" Sam clarified, fixing Dean with a look. It took him a few moments to understand, but it dawned on him eventually.

 _Oh._

Jealousy reared its ugly head as Dean realized Sam was talking about his crush, the one he'd been gushing about since they'd moved into this town two weeks ago. Sam had been extra secretive, not even disclosing his crush's appearance.

Dean took a deep breath in attempt to clear his head and control his emotions. Sam would never feel the same way, and it was fine. This was a _good_ thing. It meant he wasn't as messed up as Dean. Sam was _good._ Sam was _clean._

As soon as he shrugged into his jacket and put his boots on, he trudged outside, tossing another jacket at Sam.

"Put this on before you get a cold." Dean advised, standing in Sam's path in an attempt to stop his pacing. Sam stood before him, shoulder's hunched and hands in his pockets. His hazel-colored doe eyes were filled with worry, brows furrowed.

"Who's the lucky one this time?" Dean asked, trying to sound as if his heart wasn't aching.

"I can't tell you." Sam said, eyes flicking down to stare at his boots.

"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You should call her."

"Not a _her."_ Sam muttered.

"Oh, um, well. You should call him." Dean replied, failing to keep the surprise out of his voice. He'd known Sam was into guys for a while now, he just didn't expect such an easy confession.

"What do I say? How do I act? What if he starts hating me? I mean, I'm kind of a freak. Maybe I shouldn't d-"

"Woah woah woah, slow down, kiddo. Where's this all coming from? Just be yourself, man."

"Easy for you to say, everyone loves you." Sam grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm a joy to be around." Dean made an "oomph" sound as Sam punched his shoulder, beginning to pace again. Dean stopped him, placing two hands on his shoulders.

"Seriously though, just be yourself. If he's the...'right guy' or something, he'd be into you. You're awesome, Sammy. And if he calls you a freak, I'll-"

"Rip his lungs out, yeah I know." Sam finished for him, smiling shyly and looking up at Dean through his eyelashes, causing Dean's heart to flutter.

"Just call him. You got this." Dean reassured, patting his brother on the back.

"I don't know, dude, what if…." Sam trailed off, pulling his phone out of his pocket and just staring at it, unsure.

"If you don't do it, I will." Dean challenged, making a half-hearted attempt to grab the phone.

"Alright! I'll do it."

"Attaboy Sammy, I'll be inside. Tell me how it goes ok?" Dean smiled at Sam before walking away, his heart breaking more with every step he took. He was a meter away from the door when he heard his phone ringing in his pocket, He pulled it out and saw Sam's name on the screen.

"Sam what are you-" He turned around exasperatedly when he saw Sam watching him anxiously, face red and biting his lip. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he realized the implication of Sam's actions. He answered the ringing phone, slowly putting it to his ear.

"Sam?" Dean asked, a million questions all contained in a single word.

"Dean." Sam answered, a million answers to those questions, contained in a single word. They stood frozen, their minds reeling and their hearts racing. Suddenly Dean crossed over to Sam, closing their distance in four long strides.

"Do you…?" Dean was unable to finish his sentence, the mere idea that his feelings were returned, it was too good to be true. Sam nodded silently, his breath coming out in puffs of steam, not daring to move.

Dean pulled Sam towards him, pressing his lips onto Sam's, Sam pressing back against him eagerly. Dean's tongue presses _oh so lightly_ on Sam's lower lip, his lips parting for Dean to explore his mouth. He holds his brother against him, only pulling away when they are out of breath.

Sam's lips are beautifully swollen, his face adorably flushed. Dean kisses him again, once, twice, running his hands through Sam's curls.

"How long?" Dean asks, his forehead resting against Sam's, his hand cupping Sam's face.

"Since I was twelve."

Four years.

Sam had been in love with Dean for _four friggin' years_ and Dean was too blind to notice. But he couldn't. Sam couldn't know what he wants, he had to protect his baby brother.

"Dean, I can hear you thinking. It's okay. I want this too." Sam whispered, wrapping his hands around Dean's waist.

"Yeah, yeah okay," Dean nods, finally allowing himself to accept that this, all of this, was real. "This is real. This, is real, awesome."

"Yeah it is, now shut up and kiss me."

 **A/N as u guys can see, I'm horrible at endings. Don't forget to leave a review, or a fav!**

 **Constructive criticism is** ** _VERY welcome._**


End file.
